


Lost in your eyes

by PurpleCotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCotton/pseuds/PurpleCotton
Summary: Olhava para o mapa do campus como um burro olhava para um palácio. Era caloiro e não pudera estar presente no dia da apresentação do campus, deste modo desconhecia a localização da cantina. Envergonhado e tímido como era decidira não perguntar a ninguém, e por essa razão é que se encontrava a olhar para o mapa, ignorando completamente o facto de não se saber orientar.Já estava ali à meia hora, sem saber o que fazer e com a barriga a dar horas, quando alguém lhe tocou no braço.– Precisas de ajuda??{Chanbaek}
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lost in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira fanfic que publico aqui e, por isso, ainda estou a explorar, mas espero que gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura!  
> • ChanBaek | Também publicada no SocialSpirit | fic escrita em 2020

**Can´t take my eyes off of you**

Park Chanyeol encarava o livro que tinha nas mãos, mas não se encontrava a lê-lo. A verdade é que estava demasiado ocupado a pensar noutras coisas para além do teste de álgebra que teria na semana seguinte. Não que Chanyeol fosse desleixado no estudo, não me entendam mal, este estava mais para acima da média, mas algo tinha acontecido e por isso não se conseguia concentrar.

Ao chegar à universidade, nesse dia, encontrou, no seu cacifo, um bilhete. Numa letra bonita e arranjada, encontrava-se escrito, o que Chanyeol deduzia ser uma letra de uma música, que infelizmente não conhecia:

>   
>  _"Hello  
>  I've waited here for you  
>  Everlong”_

Nunca tinha recebido um, apesar de possuir um rosto bonito, era bastante alto e desengonçado, para além de ser bastante tímido e sempre que alguém de aproximava só se conseguia encolher e afastar-se. Para além, claro, de só andar com o seu melhor amigo, Do Kyungsoo.

Mencionando Kyungsoo, este chamava por Chanyeol acabando por assustá-lo quando este finalmente o ouviu.

– Hey, o que é que tinhas de tão urgente para me dizer que não podia ser dito por mensagem? – inquiriu ao sentar-se lado a lado com o Park.

– Vê por ti próprio… – Retorquiu entregando-lhe o papel.

– Sim senhor, temos aqui um amante de rock. – Digamos que não era o género que Park ouvia, mas Kyungsoo conhecia, pois, a sua namorada fazia parte de uma banda de covers de rock e estava sempre a convidá-lo para os concertos. – Chama-se Everlong dos Foo Fighters, a Seo Ha gosta bastante dela. E então como te sentes? Quem te deu?

– Primeira pergunta, eu não sei, é o primeiro que recebo, o que não é realmente um espanto se formos considerar que sou eu. – disse a rir-se, Chanyeol gostava da sua maneira de ser, e por isso não se importava nada de não ter quinhentos pretendentes atrás. – Não sou nenhum Baekhyun da vida.

Byun Baekhyun, de vinte e três anos, no último ano do curso; era o vocalista da banda de Seo Ha que era bastante conhecida pelos estudantes universitários, já que costumavam apresentar-se num bar perto da faculdade.

A verdade é que era o crush supremo do caloiro. A partir do momento que Chanyeol pôs os olhos no mais velho, ficou totalmente caidinho. Mas lá está, era demasiado tímido, sem contar que na sua perspetiva Baekhyun nunca olharia para si. Este era super popular, apesar de não se importar nada com isso e andar sempre com os mesmos dois amigos de infância, Kim Jongin e Kim Jongdae.

– E não faço a mínima ideia de quem me pode ter mandando, nem desconfiava que existia alguém interessado em mim.

– Eu só posso dizer que és um lerdo! – Kyungsoo disse deixando escapar um suspiro de desgosto o que fez com que Chanyeol o olhasse incrédulo.

– Como assim Kyungsoo??

– Deixa que hás de perceber um dia.

Continuou a olhar para o amigo enquanto este começava calmamente a almoçar. Sem entender nada, Chanyeol, volta ao seu “estudo”. Mas claro que durante essa meia hora seguinte o seu pensamento só se voltava para o bilhete amarelo torrado.

♫

No dia seguinte quando chegou à universidade e abriu o cacifo, tal não era o seu espanto ao ver que tinha recebido outro bilhete roxo claro. Desta vez continha outra letra diferente:

>   
>  _"Look into my eyes  
>  You will see  
>  What you mean to me”_

Na noite anterior tinha-se dado ao trabalho de ir ouvir a música que o admirador secreto lhe dera a conhecer.

Não achava que voltaria a receber um bilhete e por isso não esperava ter uma vontade enorme de ler este segundo assim que o visse. Como já esperava não reconhecia a música e prometeu a si próprio que da próxima vez que Kyungsoo o convidasse para ir ver a banda, da sua namorada e de Baekhyun, não recusaria como sempre, pois sabia que este era o género de música que tocavam.

Rapidamente enviou uma mensagem a Kyungsoo com o conteúdo do papel, esperando que este soubesse que música seria.

Enquanto esperava pela mensagem apercebeu-se que estava um pouco atrasado para a aula que teria e, por isso, num movimento rápido fechou o cacifo virando-se para começar a correr. O que não esperava era sentir um corpo, mais baixo que o seu, ir contra si e ser projetado em direção ao chão.

– Peço imensa desculpa… – Preparando-se para ajudar a pessoa, ficou totalmente vermelho ao perceber que era Baekhyun. Não o tinha reconhecido de imediato, pois não esperava ver uma coloração avermelhada nos seus cabelos, em comparação aos seus cabelos naturais que eram de um castanho tão escuro que poderia ser confundido com o negro.

Baekhyun encontrava-se meio sentado, meio deitado com o conteúdo da mochila todo espalhado pelo chão e o telemóvel enrolado nos fones de onde se ouvia uma música, diga-se de passagem, bastante alta. A expressão do menor era indecifrável e isso deixou Chanyeol ainda mais nervoso.

– Desculpa, não reparei, sou bastante distraído… – Enquanto tentava ajudar Baekhyun a levantar-se tentou dizer de uma maneira rápida e, sem querer, mas comprovando o que acabara de dizer, bateu com a sua cabeça na de Baekhyun.

– Acalma-te! – O menor disse segurando nos ombros do maior que não sabia se devia pedir desculpa e tentar ajudar o menor novamente ou se devia tentar apanhar o conteúdo da mochila. Chanyeol olhou para os olhos do outro e respirou fundo murmurando um “Desculpa” baixinho recebendo um sorriso de Baekhyun.

Puseram-se os dois de joelhos a arrumar as coisas dentro da mochila, a este ponto já estavam sozinhos no corredor já que as aulas já tinham começado. Continuando bastante vermelho, Chanyeol voltou a pedir desculpa e Baekhyun suspirou voltando a sorrir.

– Não peças desculpa outra vez por favor… – Pediu enquanto se levantava e limpava o pó das calças. – Fazemos assim, para compensar, no próximo concerto vais e gritas alto por mim. – Disse ajeitando o casaco de cabedal e dando um sorriso desafiador.

Sem que pudesse acrescentar alguma coisa Chanyeol viu o menor continuar o seu caminho. Ficou a observá-lo, com uma cara estranha de espanto, até que se lembrou que tinha a própria aula para assistir.

Enquanto corria para a aula sentiu o telemóvel vibrar, percebendo que era a resposta de Kyungsoo apressou-se a lê-la.

> **Kyungsoo [08:20]**  
>  (Everything I do) I do it for you- Bryan Adams.

♫

Quando, finalmente, chegou a casa pode sentar-se e ouvir a música. De início não a reconheceu, mas quando a acabou de ouvir apercebeu-se que já a tinha ouvido em qualquer lado. Deitou-se de olhos fechados na cama tentando lembrar-se de onde. Deu um pulo ficando sentado na cama quando, depois de 10 minutos, se apercebeu de onde a tinha ouvido. Era a música que Baekhyun ouvia aos altos berros quando Chanyeol o mandou ao chão. Isso fez com que a memória do momento que tiveram viesse à sua mente o que o levou a deitar-se, de novo na cama, e sorrir.

Lá está, tinha um crush em Baekhyun desde setembro, mais precisamente há nove meses. Conhecera-o numa das primeiras semanas da universidade quando andava à procura da cantina, era a primeira vez que almoçava lá e não fazia a mínima ideia onde a encontrar.

_Olhava para o mapa do campus como um burro olhava para um palácio. Era caloiro e não pudera estar presente no dia da apresentação do campus, deste modo desconhecia a localização da cantina. Envergonhado e tímido como era decidira não perguntar a ninguém, e por essa razão é que se encontrava a olhar para o mapa, ignorando completamente o facto de não se saber orientar._

_Já estava ali à meia hora, sem saber o que fazer e com a barriga a dar horas, quando alguém lhe tocou no braço._

_– Precisas de ajuda??_

_Chanyeol assustou-se e a sua primeira reação foi encolher-se e olhar para o chão. Quando se apercebeu do que tinha feito tentou descontrair e olhar para a pessoa. Era um rapaz baixo e à primeira vista Chanyeol diria que era caloiro._

_– Estou.... Estou perdido… Onde é que é a cantina? – Perguntou acanhado._

_– AH não te preocupes há quatro anos estava na mesma posição que tu. Anda que eu levo-te lá. – Disse o rapaz começando a andar. – Chamo-me Baekhyun._

_– Chanyeol…_

_Depois dessa apresentação, mantiveram-se calados, com Chanyeol a caminhar ligeiramente atrás._

_A cada cinco minutos alguém cumprimentava o menor. Por isso Chanyeol deduziu que este era de alguma forma popular. Deu-se conta que ainda não tinha olhado para o outro diretamente e, por isso, decidiu analisá-lo. Baekhyun usava umas calças pretas justas e uma camisola vermelha com mangas às riscas pretas e brancas. Subiu um pouco o olhar e ficou espantado por ainda não ter percebido que o menor tinha tatuagens no pescoço. Por um momento ficou interessado em saber como estas seriam debaixo da roupa. O mais baixo olhou para trás como se para verificar se o maior ainda o seguia e isto permitiu que Chanyeol pudesse notar no contraste que o cabelo negro fazia com a sua tez pálida, bem como com os seus olhos claros._

_Quando deu por si Baekhyun parou e virou-se para si._

_– É naquele edifício. - Apontou para um edifício pequeno. – Vemo-nos por aí. – E sorriu dando logo de costas seguindo o seu caminho._

Chanyeol era bastante tímido e por não conseguir comunicar muito bem com as pessoas observava-as, deste modo não era ignorante ao facto de saber que se interessava mais por rapazes do que por raparigas. Nesse dia concluiu que achava Baekhyun interessante e se conseguisse que gostava de o conhecer melhor.

Voltou a suspirar, infelizmente não conseguira fazer grande avanço desde esse momento que tiveram. Ia assistir a muitos ensaios da banda porque Kyungsoo gostava de ir e ter companhia, mas nunca falava muito com Baekhyun, pois tinha sempre receio de o incomodar e por isso ia-se sempre embora antes que o ensaio acabasse. Também não conseguia ir assistir aos concertos, mais por não gostar muito do ambiente do bar do que da banda em si. Fora disso, estivera com Baekhyun numa sessão de estudo. Baekhyun era do último ano, Seo Ha do quarto, Kyungsoo do terceiro e Chanyeol era um mero caloiro e por isso também nenhuma conversa especial se desenrolara, apesar de Baekhyun ter sido simpático ao ponto de tentar meter conversa consigo. E há coisa de dois meses que mal o via porque queria mesmo esforçar-se para os exames que teria em pouco tempo.

Sabia muitas coisas sobre o menor devido a esses pequenos encontros. Era sempre o primeiro a chegar ao lugar dos ensaios, porque odiava atrasar-se e de fazer os outros esperarem por si. Sabia que este não gostava muito de café, mas que adorava chocolate quente, tanto que todas as vezes que o vira este tinha sempre um copo cheio da bebida na mão. Também sabia que este adorava ler e tinha sempre um livro consigo. E apesar de numa primeira impressão não desse para notar porque se mantinha sempre bastante sério (Chanyeol nem sabia como é que tinha arrancado sorrisos de Baekhyun no dia em que o conheceu), era um coração mole e estava sempre disposto a fazer tudo pelos amigos. Notava sempre essa característica nos ensaios, quando este tentava sempre por os outros em primeiro e só depois é que então começava o ensaio à séria.

Chanyeol nem deu conta de adormecer, encontrava-se exausto. Só quando acordou com Kyungsoo a ligar-lhe é que reparou que estava todo torto na cama e que tinha realmente passado pelas brasas.

♫

Apesar de inicialmente ter recusado, estava, neste momento, à frente de um bar, porque Kyungsoo o tinha convencido a sair de casa.

– Vejam só, consegui arrancar o jovem Chanyeol de casa a uma quarta-feira à noite. – Ouviu uma voz, que reconheceu logo ser se do Do, dizer.

– Sabes que o coitado se anda a esforçar e anda exausto. – Quando se virou para trás pode confirmar que quem dissera isto fora Seo Ha e sorriu agradecido por esta ter dito exatamente o que passava pela sua mente. Podia ser sincero e dizer que de início fora difícil dar-se com Seo Ha, mas esta era bastante extrovertida e aos poucos o Park conseguiu começar a abrir-se.

Cumprimentaram-se com abraços e entraram no café. Sentaram-se numa mesinha num canto. Enquanto esperavam pela empregada Chanyeol pode ouvir Kyungsoo comentar com a namorada que alguém, que Chanyeol não conseguiu entender quem, estava atrasado. Mas quando ia perguntar de quem estavam a falar ouviu uma voz ofegante pedir desculpa e puxar a cadeira ao seu lado. Não precisou de olhar para saber que era de Baekhyun, a sua voz era tão única que a reconheceria onde quer que fosse.

– Sabem como é, Baekbeom estava bastante hiperativo e não queria dormir. O Jongin lá conseguiu fazer um acordo, que o deixaria ver um filme com ele se ele prometesse ir dormir logo de seguida….

– Não tem problema nenhum, sabes que se o assunto é Baekbeom, estás sempre perdoado. – disse o Do. –Vou buscar bebidas, o mesmo de sempre não é pessoal?

Com acenos positivos Kyungsoo levantou-se puxando a namorada.

Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun tinha um irmão, mas apenas nesse momento é que percebeu o amor que o mais velho sentia pelo seu irmão mais novo, pois os olhos do menor tinham um brilho intenso quando ouviu a fala de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol e sorriu deitando a cabeça na mesa.

– Pareces ... pareces exausto… – Chanyeol disse tão baixinho que se não estivesse a olhar para ele Baekhyun não perceberia.

– Baekbeom anda bastante irrequieto nos últimos tempos, acho que sente falta do pai, então tenho me esforçado para estar com ele sempre que posso. – Chanyeol não sabia o que tinha acontecido com o pai dos dois, como se adivinhasse o que este pensava Baekhyun continuou. – Ele foi preso. Eu já não tinha contacto com ele há muito tempo. Contudo não deixava de estar sempre a visitar Beom, mas quando soube disso não pude deixar de acolhê-lo por mais pequeno que o apartamento seja e eu acorde sempre com ele em cima de mim. 

O Byun riu quando acabou a frase e Chanyeol quis abraçá-lo. Como não o conseguiria fazer decidiu por uma mão por cima da cabeça do outro fazendo-lhe algumas festas.

Continuaram a falar durante muito tempo, sobre coisas triviais, sobre os cursos e sobre o futuro. Baekhyun falava mais, mas nem por isso Chanyeol deixava que ficasse algum silêncio quando o mais velho parava de falar.

Estavam tão embrenhados na conversa que só depois de uma hora é que notaram que Kyungsoo e Seo Ha nunca tinham voltado para a mesa. Quando decidiram investigar, a resposta de Seo Ha era que decidiram ir para casa, pois Kyungsoo não se estava a sentir muito bem.

Sabendo, então, que estavam sozinhos decidiram sair do bar.

– Eu posso acompanhar-te até casa…

Baekhyun sorriu e aceitou a proposta de Chanyeol. Andavam lado a lado, ao contrário da primeira vez que se viram, Baekhyun tinha mais pele exposta e por isso Chanyeol podia ver as tatuagens no seu braço esquerdo. O negro realmente assentava bastante bem no menor, fosse nas tatuagens, fosse no cabelo (que agora estava vermelho, mas o contraste que Chanyeol via continuava ali) ou mesmo nas roupas que vestia.

Mas Chanyeol achava que Baekhyun era o branco. Podia parecer totalmente o contrário, pois estava sempre sério e as suas roupas de eleição eram sempre escuras e de cabedal. Mas para Chanyeol, Baekhyun era de intenções puras e, por isso, é que, na sua opinião, o menor ficaria sempre melhor de branco. Chanyeol associaria sempre essa cor a Baekhyun.

Não estava muito frio, e por isso viam-se algumas pessoas a passear pela rua, a gargalhar e falar alto. Ao contrário delas, estes mantinham-se calados, mas era um silêncio agradável, pelo menos no ponto de vista de Chanyeol. E mesmo que Baekhyun andasse com uma cara séria, pensava que o menor sentia o mesmo.

Finalmente chegaram a casa do mais velho, que era perto do bar. Baekhyun voltou-se para Chanyeol e encarou-o sorrindo de leve. Passou os braços à volta do maior enquanto sussurrava um "obrigado". Chanyeol, que não sabia o que fazer, sentiu a cara queimar. Sabia que já não havia volta, estava todo vermelho.

Pôs a mão na cabeça do menor e afagou-a. 

Depois de uns curtos minutos afastaram-se olhando um para o outro. 

– Eu não tenho tido muito tempo nos últimos dias, mas gostava de combinar alguma coisa, talvez ir comer um gelado ou assim, o que achas? – Inquiriu Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol que não podia estar mais radiante, mas que também não sabia como o demonstrar, deu um sorriso torto e esticou o seu telemóvel, para que Baekhyun pudesse escrever o seu número, para posteriormente marcarem. 

– Oh não te preocupes com isso, espero que não te importes, mas o Kyungsoo deu-me o teu número no outro dia. – Após dizer isto deu um beijo na bochecha de Chanyeol e foi embora acenando. 

O maior ficou a sorrir até que decidiu ir embora. 

♫

Já tinham passado dois dias desde a saída, e já tinha recebido mais dois bilhetes, que agora guardava numa caixinha, na sua secretária.

Foi para a universidade à pressa, mais um dia em que estava atrasado, não era normal, mas nesta semana já era a segunda vez. Abriu o cacifo para tirar os livros e mais uma vez caiu um papel, agora azul claro.

>   
>  _"I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
>  The lips I am missing  
>  And hope that my dreams will come true  
>  And then while I'm away  
>  I'll write home every day  
>  And I'll send all my lovin' to you"_

The Beatles - All my loving, esta música Chanyeol conhecia, o seu pai era bastante fã. Era engraçado já que era uma das suas músicas favoritas dos Beatles. Sorriu indo para a aula, assobiando a música.

A meio da aula recebeu uma mensagem de um número desconhecido, pelo conteúdo percebeu logo que a mensagem era de Baekhyun.

> **Baekhyun [09:20]**  
>  Olá, o que achas de irmos comer um gelado hoje à tarde, na gelataria que abriu recentemente?   
>  BBH xx

> **Chanyeol [09:21]**  
>  Parece-me bastante bem, a que horas?

> **Baekhyun [09:21]**  
>  Pensei às 17, está bom para ti??

> **Chanyeol [09:22]**  
>  Já lá estou :)

> **Baekhyun [09:23]**  
>  Fico ansioso, qualquer coisa já tens o meu número é só mandares mensagem.  
>  xx

Sorriu relendo a conversa e guardou o número de Baekhyun no seu telemóvel.

À hora de almoço encontrou-se com Kyungsoo e Seo Ha na cantina, já não os via desde a saída e estava com saudades.

– Kyungsoo, eu adoro-te, mas não andes a dar o meu número às pessoas… Ou então pelo menos avisa-me quando o fizeres. – Chanyeol pediu baixinho e envergonhado

– Desculpa, como era só o Baekhyun achei que não havia problema, não volto a fazer. – Kyungsoo foi sincero e Chanyeol sorriu para demonstrar que não estava chateado nem magoado.

– Vou… vou sair com o Baekhyun hoje… 

Kyungsoo e Seo Ha sabiam da situação, já que Chanyeol havia contado ao Do e, por consequência, este contara à namorada. Deste modo, sorriram para Chanyeol ao saberem da novidade.

– Isso é bastante bom, e tenta não pensar demasiado, está bem? Podes ser tímido, mas és uma pessoa fantástica e vais ver que isso não vai impedir de ser um encontro agradável. – Ao ouvir estas palavras de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol acenou positivamente.

– Isso é tudo muito bonito e o Kyungsoo tem razão, mas vamos ao que interessa… O que é que vais vestir?? Eu adoro o teu estilo, com os teus casacos compridos pareces um modelo. – Chanyeol estava vermelho, pois não sabia da opinião da amiga. 

Então durante os vinte minutos restante do almoço este ouviu com atenção às dicas de Seo Ha.

  


Quando faltava uma hora e Chanyeol estava pronto para ir tomar banho, percebe a sua mãe a bater à porta.

– O teu telemóvel estava a tocar lá na sala, achei que talvez fosse importante já que não era o Kyungsoo…

Chanyeol rapidamente agarra no telemóvel e atende.

**“Olá Chanyeol, desculpa estar a ligar assim… Estou com um problema Baekbeom ligou da escola a dizer que estava com febre e não o vou poder deixar com ninguém…”**

“Não há problema… podemos deixar para outro dia se preferires…”

**“Não, não. Gostava mesmo de estar contigo hoje. Pensei noutra coisa e se não estiveres contra era muito bom."**

" Diz-me."

**" Então, como sabes onde é a minha casa pensei que podíamos ver um filme, sei que temos gosto parecidos no que toca a filmes (Kyungsoo deu-me umas ideias). E assim eram dois em um, cuidava do Beom e podia estar contigo na mesma."**

" Se eu não for um incómodo aceito."

**"Claro que não és, espero por ti à mesma hora então"**

" Até… Até já!"

**"Até já, Chanyeol"**

Largou o telemóvel em cima da cama e seguiu para a casa de banho, enquanto sorria. 

Estava dez minutos antes do combinado à porta da casa do Byun, com um pote de gelado na mão e demasiado nervoso para tocar na campainha. 

Andava de um lado para o outro tentando acalmar-se até que, de repente, a porta é aberta e é revelado um Baekhyun com um saco do lixo na mão. 

– Está tudo bem? – Baekhyun perguntou, pois Chanyeol estava bastante vermelho e numa posição estranha de quem vai andar em passos largos, mas que estagnou no local como se tivesse sido congelado. 

– Sim… 

Park põe-se direito, suspira e vira-se para o menor sorrindo e esticando os braços para mostrar o gelado. 

– Uuuuh é o meu favorito, deixa-me só ir despejar isto. 

Em cinco minutos já estava de novo ao seu lado, puxando a mão de Chanyeol e levando-o para dentro de casa. Esta encontrava-se bastante quentinha. 

– Não tenhas problema em falar normalmente, Beom normalmente já dorme como uma pedra então com febre ainda mais. Só preciso de ir lá de vez em quando ver se está tudo bem. – disse Baekhyun enquanto guiava Chanyeol pelo pequeno corredor até à cozinha. 

A casa não era grande e pelo que notou só possuía uma cozinha, uma sala, uma casa de banho e um quarto, mas era muito acolhedora. Pela casa toda havia fotos dos dois espalhadas, e ao contrário do que pensava, estava bastante organizada. Chanyeol já sabia que o outro era organizado, notara isso na sessão de estudo, mas não tinha a certeza de a sua casa também seria. 

– Uma taça para ti, uma taça para mim. – Entregou a taça e começou logo a servi-las. Por fim indicou o caminho para a sala, como se pedisse ao Park para ir à sua frente. – Espero que gostes da minha escolha de filme. 

Chanyeol olhou para a televisão e os seus olhos brilharam. Virou-se para Baekhyun ainda com a mesma expressão de agrado e acenou positivamente várias vezes. Ao ver isso o menor sorriu. 

– Também é o meu filme favorito. 

Sentaram-se no sofá, com um pequeno espaço entre eles, e Baekhyun pôs, então, Harry Potter e o Cálice de fogo a dar. 

Nem a meia hora do filme já tinham largado as taças numa mesinha ao canto. 

A meio do filme já Baekhyun, após ir duas vezes verificar o irmão, se encontrava encostado ao ombro de Chanyeol, e pelo fim do filme o Byun já estava com a cabeça nas pernas do Park enquanto este lhe acariciava o cabelo. 

Quando o filme realmente acabou, Baekhyun, ainda mantendo a cabeça no colo de Chanyeol e a olhar para o teto, iniciou uma discussão sobre o mundo do Harry Potter. Falaram das suas personagens favoritas, as que mais odiavam, os filmes que menos gostavam na saga, o quanto Quidditch era idiota e as maneiras de o melhorar. 

Estavam tão embrenhados na conversa que só a interromperam uma hora e meia depois com um Baekbeom cheio de casacos e embrulhado numa manta a dizer que tinha fome, numa voz típica de quem está doente. 

– Eu vou já fazer alguma coisa para comermos, tudo bem Beom? – O mais novo acenou e dirigiu-se devagarinho para o sofá onde o irmão lhe deu um beijo na testa e se levantou a correr para a cozinha. 

– Olá… – Beom perguntou enquanto tentava sentar-se, mas a sua manta apenas atrapalhava.

– Chanyeol.

O maior ajudou o mais novo a deitar-se no sofá e em seguida dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

– Eu… Eu não quero atrapalhar, acho que talvez seja melhor ir andando…

Ao ouvir isto Baekhyun olhou triste para Chanyeol, mas assentiu porque entendia, também já era tarde e o coitado teria de andar até casa.

– Gostei bastante deste dia. – Disse enquanto se aproximava de Chanyeol. – Obrigada.

Sorriu e abraçou-o.

Já era o segundo abraço que recebia, de Baekhyun, hoje, não estava habituado, mas começava a gostar e a não se importar. Chanyeol, sentiu coragem para beijar o outro na face. Para os outros não era nada demais, mas para Chanyeol, e até Baekhyun queria dizer bastante. 

Sorriram um para o outro e o maior foi embora para casa bastante feliz.

♫

Um mês se passou e Chanyeol e Baekhyun continuaram a ter pequenos encontros. Ora no jardim, ora na gelataria, ora na casa de um ou de outro. 

Chanyeol estava a adorar, mas quando acordou hoje e se apercebeu que estava realmente apaixonado e não era apenas um crush, teve um pequeno ataque de pânico, e se Baekhyun o visse só como amigo, ou se, mesmo que Baekhyun chegasse a gostar dele, corresse tudo mal? Baekhyun sequer gostava de rapazes? 

Por estar com estes problemas e mais uma vez começar a pensar demasiado neles decidiu ligar a Kyungsoo, infelizmente este não atendeu e acabou por chegar à universidade, mais uma vez, atrasado. 

E mais uma vez recebeu outro bilhete. 

Esta era outra situação, por mais que gostasse destes pequenos bilhetes, agora que tinha plena noção dos seus sentimentos por Baekhyun não sabia o que fazer com os bilhetes e nem saberia o que fazer caso a pessoa se mostrasse. Tinha medo de acabar por magoar alguém pois nunca soube demonstrar muito bem os seus sentimentos. 

>   
>  _"You're just too good to be true  
>  I can't take my eyes off you  
>  You'd be like heaven to touch  
>  I wanna hold you so much  
>  At long last love has arrived  
>  And I thank God I'm alive  
>  You're just too good to be true  
>  Can't take my eyes off you_

>   
>  _Pardon the way that I stare  
>  There's nothing else to compare  
>  The sight of you leaves me weak  
>  There are no words left to speak  
>  But if you feel like I feel  
>  Please let me know that is real  
>  You're just too good to be true  
>  I can't take my eyes off you”_

Este bilhete era claramente maior do que os outros e a tonalidade do papel bastante agradável, pois era a cor favorita de Chanyeol, o lilás.

Tirou o telemóvel do bolso e mandou uma foto a Seo Ha a perguntar se ela saberia que música era. 

Assim que chegou à aula recebeu uma mensagem de Seo Ha.

> **Seo Ha [08:10]**  
>  TU NÃO SABES QUE MÚSICA É ESTA???????   
>  Eu disse-te para veres o filme “10 coisas que odeio sobre ti” há cinco meses atrás meu amigo!!!!  
>  Can´t take my eyes off you, ainda choro a ver o Heath Ledger a cantá-la… Juro tens mesmo de ver que te vais apaixonar!!!

Riu ligeiramente ao ver a resposta de Seo Ha e voltou a guardar o telemóvel enquanto fazia um lembrete mental em ver esse filme quando chegasse a casa.

No final da aula quando se dirigia para a casa de banho não esperava que um corpo fosse contra si o que o assustou e levou a escolher-se.

– Desculpa Chanyeol, estava a correr e aparentemente os meus sapatos escorregam neste chão.

– Não tem problema Baekhyun.

– Queria perguntar-te uma coisa. – Disse um pouco ofegante pela correria. – Hoje vamos apresentar-nos lá no bar, eu sei que não gostas muito de ir, mas reservei uma das mesas mais afastadas do bar e onde não costuma existir muita gente, para ti e para Kyungsoo. Gostava mesmo que fosses, vamos tocar um cover novo e que eu acho que vais gostar bastante.

Chanyeol ficou a olhar com uma cara indecifrável, pois não gostava lá muito de muita gente no mesmo sítio, mas era a primeira vez em que Baekhyun o convidava pessoalmente para ir assistir a um concerto e ainda era prestável o suficiente para reservar uma mesa para si. 

– Eu vou sim.

– Obrigada! – Abraçou Chanyeol e foi embora sorrindo e acenando.

À hora do concerto Chanyeol estava tão nervoso que não conseguia sair da casa de banho. Só depois de dez minutos, e de o concerto já ter começado, é que conseguiu sair e ir sorrateiramente até á mesa. Durante o concerto todo tocaram covers de rock, até chegar à última música. Aí começaram a tocar uma música que Chanyeol reconheceu ligeiramente como sendo a que estava presente no bilhete. Sorriu deliciado, pois não tinha tido tempo de ir ouvir a música.

De repente as pessoas fizeram um corredor à frente da mesa de Chanyeol e Baekhyun saiu do palco indo até lá. Chanyeol que não sabia o que fazer apenas olhava para o Byun. Quando este chegou ao pé da mesa agarrou a mão do Park e cantou a olhar para ele. Até ao final da música mantiveram-se assim. Ao acabar sorriu para Chanyeol, deixou o microfone com Kyungsoo e sussurrou “Vem” enquanto apontava para a porta.

Baekhyun guiava o maior pelas ruas até chegar a um parque perto da universidade. No momento em que se sentaram num banco, o menor agarrou nas duas mãos do outro.

– Eu sei que tu és bastante tímido, mas sem saberes conseguiste demonstrar-me muito acerca de ti. Quando te vi na primeira semana de aulas fiquei logo interessado e por isso é que decidi ir ajudar-te. Eu estava a observar-te há meia hora. – Suspirou sorrindo. – Quando ias aos meus ensaios e ficavas lá todo envergonhado e, por isso, saías mais cedo fazia-me impressão. Tive de perguntar ao Kyungsoo se me odiavas, mas o Kyungsoo, sabendo como és, deu à língua e contou-me que também te sentias atraído por mim. Por isso é que tentei fazer a aproximação que fiz, subtilmente.

Chanyeol olhava de olhos arregalados para Baekhyun, não sabia que este sentia o mesmo e, por isso, estava radiante. 

– Eu só queria ter a certeza de que sentes o mesmo que eu antes de seguir para o próximo passo… – Baekhyun olhava diretamente para os olhos de Chanyeol.

– Sabes… sabes que eu não sei demonstrar os sentimentos certo? – Chanyeol perguntou baixinho e incerto.

– Sei, sim.

– Que às vezes parece que sou insensível … ou que não quero saber, mas eu sinto muito… 

– É também tenho plena noção disso.

– Eu só quero… – Chanyeol, já demasiado atrapalhado sem saber o que dizer a seguir, sorri e fica vermelho enquanto diz no ouvido de Baekhyun. – Ficas lindo sob a luz da lua… 

O menor sorri de orelha a orelha e abraça Chanyeol sussurrando no seu ouvido. 

– Fui eu que te mandei os bilhetes… 

E sem deixar que o maior sequer reagisse, beija-o, permitindo que ambos despejassem todos os sentimentos que tinham nesse toque.


End file.
